You Redeem Me
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Your past comes back to greet you when you least expect it. Matt knows Amy needs space right now, but he can't help but want her more than ever before, yet Amy is broken. You can get away from your past, but you never really leave it behind... Matt/Lita.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**A/N**: Hey, I know, I know. I don't need another story... but I can't help it. This will probably be a three or four shot. And the song for the four chapters will be: "You Redeem Me" - Ace Young. Listen to the song, I suggest. :) Enjoy!

* * *

  
Matt yawned as he trudged around the first floor of his house, looking for a certain object before he would head up to his hot tub for the night. Maybe it was just chance luck, or perhaps fate, but it couldn't have been a more perfect (though, the situation would not be so) time for him to be twenty steps from his door.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Matt frowned at the noise, wondering who could be at the door. It was nearly one-thirty and he was sure his brother or friends weren't coming over. Matt sighed; did some crazy fan find his house? Shaking his head in annoyance, he headed forward just as someone knocked again.

"I'm coming," he muttered, while the knocks got frantic. Matt sighed, looking into the peephole, only to see a person he'd least expect outside the door, tears streaming down her face. Matt's eyes widened in astonishment and he opened it quickly. "Amy!" Matt roared, "What is going on?"

Amy stood there in a t-shirt and jeans in the cool October weather, eyes puffing, cool tears staining her pretty face. "M-Matt. I need help," she whispered. Matt then saw the blood on her hands, soaking through her jeans too.

He ushered her into the house before yelling, "Amy, are you hurt? Where did that blood come from?"

She shook her head, running out of the house and pulling him down the lawn. "We n-need to h-help him," she whispered. Matt looked confused. Help him? Help who?

Matt stopped short; pulling the smaller Amy back and making her look him directly into his eyes. For just a moment, there was a zap of electricity while the too shared a locked gaze. "Amy, take a breath. _What _is going _on_?" Matt asked clearly.

"Shane, he's hurt," Amy moaned. "Badly."

Matt's face tensed at the sound of his ex's boyfriend's name. What did Matt have to do with this? "Yeah?" Matt asked uneasily.

She sighed. "I wanted to show him your house but we swerved and got into a car accident. He's hurt and I can't find my phone… can I use yours to call for help? My car is just up the road." Her entire vocabulary was shaken and her voice wavered in and out, stutters filling the words.

Could Matt say no? Of course not. "Sure, go right ahead," Matt said softly, handing over his cell. Then heatedly, he added, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Amy moaned. "Just stay with me. I don't want to go back to him alone." Matt, who never heard Amy as afraid as she was, only nodded. Shockingly, he would have said yes to anything. She almost smiled when she whispered; hugging him, "Thank you, Matt."

_When the walls are closin' in on me  
And I can't find my way out  
When I've seen as much as I can see  
I just turn my eyes to you  
And I know that I'll get through it_

**Read and review, update I shall.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**A/N**: Fyi, because I've gotten several questions concerning this, Shane is not Shane Helms. Shane is Shane Morton (I think that's his last name) from Amy's band and her boyfriend currently. Thanks for the reviews. :D I'm hoping to update again soon. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Matt stood around anxiously while Amy called nine-one-one and talked frantically to the operator on the other line. She quickly explained about the accident and where they were. She then hung up and looked at Matt, whispering, "Let's go."

He frowned. "Where?"

She sighed, as if it were obvious, which it was. "Back to Shane, Matt. I can't leave him. He's my boyfriend and he's hurt." The words stung Matt for a second, but he pushed forward while she shakily walked from the house and onto the lawn, pacing quickly, her perfect hips swaying.

Matt couldn't help but notice how perfect they really were. Every time she moved, they swayed with her. He shook his head, knowing he couldn't think of thoughts like that.

"Come on," Amy called out. "It's just up the road from here."

He ran to catch up with her, and walked in silence to where a car was crashed into some nearby rocks, definitely totaled. Blood was smeared across the windshield and glass lay shattered across the hood and road, the outline of a broken body inside the vehicle.

Amy jogged the rest of the walk to the car, slipping through the window, her moan heard from twenty feet away. Matt cringed, unsure of how the situation could turn out. Was Amy's boyfriend alert? Would he care if he was with her? If it was him, he would wonder why a person would bring his ex along.

He grunted, pushing himself forward and looking to the car. "How is he, Amy?"

She didn't respond, but her shoulders and loud sobs did the talking as she held the head and upper body of the fallen Shane Morton on her lap. Blood incased him from head to toe. Shane was not conscious.

"Help should be here any second," Matt whispered to her, setting his firm hand on her shoulder. Amy only offered a nod in response, wiping her eyes, smearing blood onto her face. Matt shuddered at it.

"It can't be here soon enough," Amy whispered back, though Matt did not hear it.

He shivered in the cold, looking around the area he'd grown up in. The scenery offered little help to the three, though it looked pretty at night. He sighed and went back over to the car, where Amy sobbed still, stroking over Shane's hair.

Suddenly, sirens sounded in the distance, an all too familiar sound to Matt since the house fire at Jeff's. Again he shuttered and looked to the moon, as if it would tell a tale. What would happen? What time was it? How badly was Shane hurt?

Seconds later, an ambulance pulled up and paramedics filed off the vehicle, coming over to the car. One looked to Matt and asked, "Were you in the accident?"

"Nah. I'm just a friend," he mumbled, feeling stupid.

He then decided to wander off a bit, to mind his own business as the paramedics did what they did best. Amy whimpered while they tried to remove her from Shane, sitting her down on a cop car, so they could question her.

"He's not breathing!" a voice yelled suddenly. "I got no pulse. Mike, get over here!" One of the other paramedics, Mike, perhaps ran over and quickly began to try to resuscitate him. Amy watched fearfully while the paramedics used the machine, making Shane's bloodied body jump and drop, though nothing else happened.

Seconds later, Mike whispered, "He's dead."

Amy's wails grew loud in the night, drowning out the sound of the nearby woods, also shattering Matt's heart. He walked over to her and wrapped her into a hug, holding her closely, finding it to be the only thing he could do. "It's going to be alright, Amy. I promise you." He nestled his chin to the top of his forehead then, fearing what could happen next.

Amy hugged Matt back, crying into his shirt, soaking it. Matt could only sigh and look around him. It seemed too much like déjà vu of only about a half hour ago, back at his house. And he couldn't stop the excited feeling inside of him each time he touched her. For what he could do, he hugged her tighter, in hopes that it would return what was lost.

_And when I'm hangin' by a thread  
And when I'm sure I've reached the end  
I reach for you  
You redeem me_

**Read and review, update I shall.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**A/N**: Sorry for the wait. The last week before holiday break was hectic and I was sick... lol. But I have an update, yippee! Enjoy. :)

* * *

Days later, Matt couldn't get Amy out of his head. She'd returned to Georgia two days before, after the hospital released her with minimal injuries. He'd go to sleep thinking about her, worrying about her sanity and how she was doing. She lived with Shane for over a year and he could imagine just like himself the house they lived in probably seemed empty.

He sighed, rubbing the stomach of Lucas, his dog while flipping through channels on a Saturday night. He didn't have to be back on the road until Monday night and was enjoying the week off he had… well he wasn't exactly enjoying it since he worried about Amy non-stop.

Ex who had broken his heart or not, hearing her wail at night in her hospital room would make anyone cringe. Of course, he still couldn't shake the electricity that coursed through his veins each time they were ten feet in front of each other. Or the hormones that made his body do happy things.

Frustrated, Matt snapped the TV off and threw the remote to the left of him, startling little Lucas who was in a hazy nap, cut off from his father's world. The little dog looked up at Matt with curiosity. Matt on the other hand was contemplating what he could do. Obviously, forgetting about Amy's troubles were not on the agenda.

_Maybe I'll just call her. That's the friendly thing to do, _Matt thought, nodding his head, as if he had to convince himself. He brushed some hair from his face and stood up, feeling his muscles tighten… the joys of being a professional wrestler.

While he walked to find his cell phone, wonders filled Matt's head. Would Amy be upset for Matt calling? Or would she possibly welcome him to his concern, like she had done before going back home. Maybe he shouldn't have left her alone to grieve. _Woman and hormones can do crazy things._ Matt nodded again to his thoughts. He knew from the past when Amy was PMSing that she was one of the most argumentative people on the earth.

Amy Dumas grieving over the loss of her boyfriend? Matt didn't know what to say for that. He found it odd as he had known Amy for so long and her behavior was once so familiar to him. He had to question what she could be doing now, he she coped. When had they slipped so far apart?

Wrestling fans believed that Matt and Amy were friends. Sure, they were, but his idea of friends was talking once every six months about how her band was doing before the conversation grew awkward and Matt made an excuse to hang up. _Friends? _What were friends? Surely whatever Matt and Amy had slipped into was not friends.

Matt ached for the woman he once knew.

Seconds later, he found his cell phone and quickly scrolled through his list of contacts, Amy's name obviously high on the list. He paced while it rang, fearing she wouldn't answer.

Once it rang.

Twice.

A third time.

_Maybe I should just hang up…_ Matt thought.

"Hello?" a voice that resembled Amy's answered. The vibrations in her tone were thick with sadness and hoarseness, making Matt cringe. Amy was a strong woman, never was she like this. How had this happened?

"Amy, it's Matt." He cleared his throat, unsure of what to say.

"Matt," Amy said just a bit more pleasantly. "Hey."

Matt nodded to himself. So far so good… Amy wasn't screaming at him yet, she didn't want to kill him. "Hey." He paused for a moment, looking to the wall of his kitchen where he stood, the dark blue walls surrounding him like a heavy ocean. "I was just calling to see how you're holding up, you know, if you needed anyone to talk to."

"Oh." Her answer seemed incomplete almost if it wasn't finished. "Thanks."

"Yeah," Matt replied. "Anytime." He looked to his fridge, deciding to look inside to keep his wandering mind moving. "Amy?"

"Yeah?" she croaked back. Awkwardness was creeping towards them, like a yellow hazard sign on the parkway, alerting you before you got off on that exit with fresh tar.

"_Are _you okay?" he whispered, pulling out something that looked positively rotten from his fridge.

Amy didn't reply right away but her breathing seemed labored, making it seem that the statement bothered her.

"Amy?" Matt prompted. "_Please. _Talk to me." It scared him even more that her replies didn't even sound like her, perhaps a foreign person just in Amy's body.

A sound of weeping filled Matt's ear and he felt his heart rate increase. "Amy? Amy! Talk to _me_!" Matt yelled.

There was a heartbreaking wail, then a muffled whisper, "Matt, I just don't know what to do."

Matt sighed heavily. "Amy, I'm telling you something. Talk to me. I'm here to listen. I know I'm shitty as hell at this, but please, talk to me. That's all you need to do."

_When I lose faith  
When I lose ground  
And everything, oh, comes crashing down  
You raise me up you lift me up  
You give me love  
You redeem me  
When I'm out standing on the ledge  
You pull me right back back from the edge  
You take me in with just a look  
With just a touch  
You redeem me  
With your love_

**Read and review, update I shall.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**A/N**: Three more chapters after this. Not too long of ones, since I need to use all the lyrics. Actually, maybe I'll include... okay, nevermind. Not sure on how many chapters there will be, but I know how everything will work out. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"I can't," she whispered softly. Matt smacked himself in the head while she wept softly. Amy didn't cry… ever. Even if she had, Matt couldn't take a woman crying. He wasn't good with the sappy stuff. He could only offer so much and sometimes what he had didn't seem enough.

"_Amy._" Matt's tone became parent-like over the phone to the weeping Amy. She sat curled in a ball, in Shane's clothing, covered in a blanket in which they shared in bed. 'Lita', who was confident, much like Amy, was a far away memory to the woman that Amy was quickly becoming. Matt continued, "You _can_. Talk to me… you crying like this… it's killing me."

Amy didn't reply yet let sniffles do the talking for enough. She reminded Matt of a scared child who was afraid of the dark. He covered the mouth of the receiver then and sighed loudly. Why couldn't he get through to her? He'd tried everything… Matt, one of the most stubborn men in the world was about to give up.

"Amy, do you want me to come down there?" Matt asked finally, trying to give the situation one more shot. If she denied him once more, maybe he would finally give up. But something inside him knew he'd never give up that with this woman—his one-time biggest love of his life—there was just something that told he couldn't. Amy needed him. When she didn't answer him again, he began to fear she'd given up listening. "Amy? Are you listening to me? Please, I can't help you if you just sit there like that. Talk to me. Yell at me. Anything but this silence. Do you want me to come down there?" he replied carefully.

Amy sniffled again then, the only sound he'd heard from her in a while. "Y-yes," finally came her reply. Matt frowned, just a little surprised and genuinely worried how bad Amy was. She'd never allow someone to help her so easily. Shane's death was changing her into a completely different person.

Matt nodded though, suddenly encouraged. "Alright; fine. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll call you, okay?" She didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes. Amy, please, hang in there. You'll be okay. I promise."

_When it seems this life has stole my soul  
You're there to bring it back  
When the hurt holds on and won't let go  
And it's just too much to take  
I know you'll be there to save me_

**Read and review, update I shall.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**A/N**: Yeah, I know. I just updated, but hey, I've got the update, why not put it up? I'm a writing machine tonight! ;) Hopefully will be updating more of my stories tonight too. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Over the next twenty-five minutes a worried Matt Hardy worked diligently to get out of his house and on the road for a somewhat long ride to Georgia. He wasn't sure how long he'd be there and he didn't know what to bring with him. Jeff and Beth were away too, so he'd have to bring Lucas along. (As if he'd be leaving little Lucas with Shannon to fend for himself against the likes of much bigger Oz). Finally, Matt packed a couple shirts and pants, grabbed some money and rushed out the door to his car.

He was on the way to Atlanta in less than an hour his phone call with Amy.

But in Atlanta, Amy was growing restless. Her mind kept wandering and the tears would not stop falling. She cursed herself for being such a weakling and a crybaby. Would Shane want her to cry? No, he'd still probably want to kill her. It was her fault, which was what Matt did not know. The reason why she hated herself then and how horrible she was.

Loyalty now was pinning her, something that did not seem average for Amy. She sighed bitterly, looking to a somewhat well known imagine of Shane and herself in the studio.

She had to get out of there! Shane's presence was all over the house. It drowned inside her, making it hard for her to breath. She had to get out, she needed to be away. Matt couldn't help her as hard as he tried. You can't help a person when you're the root of the problem.

"That's it," Amy murmured ever-so softly, kicking off her sheets and heading to her and Shane's room. How long had she been sitting on that couch? The last time she saw the clock was when she was on the phone with Matt. It was five-thirty then. How late was it? Amy walked over to where her cell phone lay and nearly fainted on how long she'd lay in her subconscious state. It was almost twelve!

Amy nodded, knowing Matt would be there soon. She had to get out of there. As quickly as she could, she threw a comb through her hair, slipped on some better clothes and shoes and grabbed her bag, running to the door.

Only Matt was there to meet her when she opened it. Just the mere sight of him made her jaw drop and guilt fill her body. There was her ex whom, out of everyone she knew who too knew about the accident, was the one standing before her. She was just going to leave him there to wonder about her whereabouts.

"Matt…" Amy gasped slowly.

Matt was surprised. Why was her bag in her hands? Were they going somewhere? He then narrowed his eyes. She was trying to escape, maybe. "Amy," Matt stated back, shaking his head. "What are you doing?"

She cracked right before him, eyes welling with the bitter, salty liquid. "Oh Matt," she murmured. "I can't take this."

Matt incased her quickly into a hug, letting her bury her pretty little face into his chest, holding her tightly. She wept bitterly, her body shaking. Amy Dumas was having a breakdown.

"Come sit down then," Matt whispered softly, picking her up while closing the door behind him. He set his bag down on the floor, looking to Lucas in the car. "I'll be right back."

She watched him fearfully as he went back out to his car. Matt came back in, little Lucas in his arms. The brunette let him down carefully, while the dog's curiosity began to mount. He sniffed his way over to Amy, who smiled softly at the canine.

"You brought Lucas." Amy looked up to a smiling Matt who only nodded. The dog looked at Amy, as if he wasn't sure if she was safe, and then jumped onto the couch. Normally, Matt would have scolded the terrier, but there was a brief look of happiness on her face.

Matt cleared his throat. "Jeff and Beth are away. Never trust a reject with a pit-bull." Amy looked at Matt with a confused expression, as she didn't get the joke. "Shannon's dog and Lucas don't get along."

Amy nodded. "Well, I'm glad you brought him." Matt took this as a good sign. Amy was talking and for that moment, it seemed like hope to Matt. He sat down next to her, Lucas coming over instinctively to his owner. "He's gotten so big."

"Yeah." Matt looked to Amy. "How are you holding up? You seem better than on the phone…"

Amy sighed, the look of pure heartbreak returning to her face while she petted Lucas. "I'm a mess."

Matt almost wanted to say 'I know' but figured that would not be a good statement to say. "You'll be better. Grieving will not last forever."

Amy sighed once more, looking to Matt. "It does when Shane's death was my fault."

Matt shook his head. "You can't blame yourself for that."

Amy shook her head too. "Actually, I can. Because it really was my fault." She began to sob again and Matt quickly wiped her tears away, hugging her body close to him. The jolts of electricity he had to ignore. If only he knew that Amy was feeling the same thing, only she hated the feeling. It was its fault in the first place.

"I don't believe that." Matt looked at her, stroking her back. There eyes were locked in a gaze which not even the most beautiful sight in the world could break. Before he could stop himself and for a reason he did not know, he kissed her.

_And when I'm sinkin' like stone  
Thinking I'm in this all alone  
I reach for you  
You redeem me  
When I lose faith  
When I lose ground  
And everything, oh, comes crashing down  
You raise me up  
You lift me up  
You give me love  
You redeem me  
When I'm out standing on the ledge  
You pull me right back back from the edge  
You take me in with just a look  
With just a touch  
You redeem me_

**Read and review, update I shall.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**A/N**: The story itself is finished. There are two more chapters after this one. :) Enjoy!

* * *

"You have to believe it." Amy sighed, pushing him back, as if the moment that they just shared didn't even happen. Matt tried to not show the disappointment on his face, but did a terrible job at it. "It _is _my fault."

He sighed, getting frustrated. "Then explain it to me! Stop saying it's your fault and shit and not say anything, Amy! I'm not a mind reader. You need to talk to me. I can't just tell by what you're saying," Matt said pleadingly, taking her hands into his.

She pushed him away. "This!" she said, motioning to his hands and hers. "_This _is the problem."

Matt was utterly confused now. He didn't understand a thing she was saying. Of course, with women that could be an everyday thing, but her words were simple. Yet, what did she mean? "English?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "You're the problem." Her words came soft because she knew she'd hurt him, but she wasn't done. Almost instantly, Matt's boyish look fell and he looked deeply hurt.

"What?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Or should I say you _were _the problem." Amy sighed, looking outside into the darkness. It was so late. "Matt, I lied to you that night. When I told you why I was in the area. It wasn't to show Shane your house. It… he didn't care about your house. Hell, if he could have, he probably would have pissed on it."

Matt just stared back at her, as if he was completely unaffected.

"There was another reason we were in Cameron. He was leaving me with you." She looked down at her hands and Lucas's small canine body, who was slumbering as if nothing was happening around him.

"With me?" Matt asked, speaking for the first time in a while. "Why would he leaving you with me?" He frowned because it honestly confused him and all the thinking that late was giving him a headache. "Amy, this makes no sense."

She nodded slowly. "I know. I'm not finished." Her cheeks were tear stained, but her water works had finally stopped. She continued, "He kicked me out, broke up with me. I had no where to go, so he offered to bring me to the root of our break up."

Matt was slowly starting to get it. "So, how am I the root of the problem?"

Amy looked at Matt and said bluntly, "I'm still in love with you."

Matt nodded then, as if it were abruptly obviously. "Wow." He remained silent after his three letter word, perhaps to let it all soak in.

"And he was driving me here, completely pissed off. I was arguing with him the entire way. I mean, it wasn't fair. He was basically leaving me with nothing but hope that you'd let me stay with you for a while without having to explain. I couldn't tell you why if it'd happened the way it should have. But Shane started to act like a complete asshole down the block… trashing you and me, calling me what everyone else did, a no good slut. So I slapped him and with the rain, he lost control of the car. That's how the accident happened." She wiped some tears from her eyes. "I've never felt so guilty in my life. If I had more loyalty for a man I was with, this would have all been avoided. Now I have to live with the fact that I killed Shane basically. And I have to live in this house that technically isn't even mine anymore."

Matt nodded again, hugging her closely while she started to sob. What a thing to keep inside. "I'm so sorry, Amy. How did he find out, though? I mean, were you that obvious?"

Amy laughed bitterly. "I called him you when we were having sex." Matt's eyes widened a bit, though he only nodded. "Yeah, actually. You could see why he was pissed. But now, I just don't know what to do. I can't live here. There is no way. Shane's presence is still here. I never got to apologize for not loving him anymore and he probably hates me still. I killed him, Matt."

"You didn't kill him. The accident killed him. He had no right to call you what he did and even though how you reacted did nothing to help anything, it did not cause him to die. Amy, you can't blame yourself."

"I sure can."

Matt sighed. She could be just as stubborn as he could be. "No, you can't."

"Whatever, I still have no place to live. I want to get the hell out of here." Amy wiped her tears away, only for new ones to fill her cheeks. She looked up at Matt. "I did love him, Matt. I did. I loved him a lot. But it was nothing like the love I had with you. With Adam, with Shane, nothing has ever compared. I'm pathetic for not moving on. I lied about my true love to Shane for years now. I feel pathetic and I should have moved on. Now I've ruined my own life and left Shane with nothing but horror to remember."

"Amy, if you truly did love him, then he will remember that. You're amazing in every sense of the word." He bit down on his bottom lip and then whispered to Amy, "And then we're both pathetic, too."

Amy's eyes showed confusion. "What?"

"I never moved on either. I guess we never really moved on at all." Matt and Amy's eyes locked again and another unearth like stare seemed to last forever until Matt whispered, "Please tell me that I'm not the only one with this feeling inside me right now."

"You're not," Amy whispered.

_With your love_

_I lose... track_

_And you bring me back around_

_Without you there's no way I'd be standing here right now_

_You look in my eyes_

_Set me free_

_You redeem me_

"Good. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I'm sorry." Matt sighed. "But please tell me you'll come home with me. You can sell this house and stay with me. Beth would love to have another girl living with us. Jeff loves you. _I _love you."

Amy sighed, "Matt…"

"Amy, please. Give me something to believe right now." Matt looked at her pleadingly and again, he kissed her, this time more passionately, forcing her down onto the couch.

She slipped from under him. "Matt, I _can't. _I told you, I just lost my boyfriend. I'm not ready for a relationship right now no matter how much I love you. This isn't right to Shane or me."

"Amy, I love you. _I LOVE YOU. **Love **_you. Please," Matt pleaded. He was so stubborn. "I can't take a no as an answer."

"I just can't do this right now," Amy whispered. "I'm sorry Matt."

**Read and review, update I shall.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**A/N**: Not much to say. Second to last chapter. :D Enjoy!

* * *

After those words were spoken, Matt left right away, taking little Lucas with him. Over the next couple days, the ECW champion stomped around angrily, hating everything about anything. How could Amy taunt him like she did, only to throw his heart from a window from the Empire State Building?

He worked though shows, trying to be the best ECW champion he could be, while coming off as cold to everyone else. His friends didn't understand it, even Jeff, being his brother and all, couldn't finger it out. People began to run for cover when he was in the area.

He did nothing but work, drink and sleep. Matt wouldn't go out and hang out with his friends at the bars and other places though; he preferred to get smashed on his own, in his hotel room. _She's just like a pill,_ he'd think over and over again while he drank his sorrows away.

To get betrayed by the love of his life twice hurt more than ever. He'd given her everything that night. He was there for her! He promised her. She teased him. He knew she was hurt… couldn't she have just lied to him? It had to be better not knowing than what he was feeling.

Amy on the other hand, was in a living hell. While she planned Shane's funeral with his family, she wept each night in the house that haunted her. She'd wake up in the middle of the night, hearing not only Shane's but Matt's voice too. They both haunted her, taunted her with angry glances.

Amy had lost both the men she thought she loved in less than a week. Nothing hurt worse. She wished to be with Matt again. Everything in her body told her so, but she couldn't. Her heart ached for what she'd done to Shane. Would he think she'd planned this? Would he be fuming that she went back to Matt? Screw that, Matt would never allow her back! He was pissed when he left. Gave little Lucas such as fright.

She sobbed one night, after the funeral in the bed of which Shane and she once shared. Though, she didn't want to admit it, she knew deep down that maybe, Shane wouldn't be mad. He'd want her to move on eventually, even if it were to Matt. Shane was the type that said there was someone for everyone. Amy was Shane's, but he always knew deep down that Matt was Amy's. He'd hate seeing her the way she was. _Be with Matt, don't cry over me. It wasn't your fault. I was an asshole. You had every right to hit me for what I said. I would have. I lost control of the car, it was pouring. I don't hate you. Listen to your heart. It's been beating for Matt for a long time now, _he'd say. She knew it. She just couldn't do it.

Amy walked down to his grave the next day, the fresh soil making her sneakers sink into it. She kneeled down, not caring that the muddy ground was ruining the jeans she wore. A small tear escaped her eyes while she traced over the name of her boyfriend on the gravestone. "I'm sorry, Shane. I'm sorry I never loved you the way you loved me."

She closed her eyes and wished to make everything right again. A voice spoke back to her, perhaps her conscience. _Everything but one thing is right. Make it right. _"I can't do that. He hates me."

She knew Matt could never hate her. She could never hate him, either. It was something… you really never stop loving your first love. After all the hateful feelings are gone, the love still remains. Amy knew that. "Maybe I could try," she finally stated outloud to whoever the voice in her head was. "But it's up to him."

_He'll listen._

**Read and review, update I shall.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**A/N**: So this is it, the last chapter. I urge you to listen to "You Redeem Me" by Ace Young if you have not yet. You can find it on youtube. It really puts the story on a higher emotional level. Thanks to Ainat and Expect-the-Unexpected75 for reviewing loyally, y'all rock. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, which would equal a week later since Matt showed up at her house, she drove to Cameron, hoping Matt would be home. She knew he was ever-so busy with being the ECW champion and catching him home could be a hit or miss situation. She shuddered passing the place where the accident accorded less than two weeks ago, but forced herself forward, knowing she was doing the right thing.

Lights on the livingroom and by the looks of it, Jeff's silhouette, standing next to another over six-foot figure from inside, gave Amy the assumption that Matt was home. She sighed thankfully for this and killed the engine to the car she was renting.

Amy looked forward again, second guessing herself. What if Matt wouldn't even talk to her? He could really still be very angry. She shook her head though, thinking, _I've come this far. Might as well do it all the way. _

She hated how she felt lately. Amy was not one to second guess herself so much and have low self esteem. She was fiery and confident, but Shane's death had done so much negatively to her.

The once top-dog in the WWE divas climbed from her car then, slowing making her way to the entrance to Matt's house, the house she once called home. The size of it made her miniature, which only made matters worse. "C'mon, Amy. Suck it up."

"Amy?" a voice asked, completely surprised tone and all. She flipped around to see none other than, Beth Britt, another person she once called a close friend. She had not seen Beth in so long, at least a year. Beth had not been around when she was in the hospital for two days in Vass, North Carolina. "Hey. Sorry to hear about Shane."

Amy nodded. "Thanks."

Beth nodded too, rocking on her heels, car keys dangling from her small hand. "So… what are you doing here?"

She realized that it was probably very strange to see an ex of Matt's at his house unexpectedly. "Oh, uh, I need to talk to Matt about something. It's important. Is he home?"

Beth nodded, though snorting. "Yeah, he is. But he's been in such a pissy mood lately. I wouldn't want to talk to him right now, just to warn ya."

Amy groaned internally. "That mood is probably _because _of me. Can I come inside?"

Beth's face flashed with confusion, though she did not ask. "Yeah, sure, come on."

Amy followed Beth up the steps of Matt's house, going inside after unlocking the door. She entered slowly, seeing both the Hardy Brothers talking. Soon as Matt saw Amy, his face clouded with anger.

"Amy," he said shortly.

Jeff's eyes shot back and forth between Matt and Amy, unsure of what was going on already. Beth grabbed Jeff by the arm, knowing something was up and that they needed to be alone.

"Hey," she finally whispered once they were out of the room. "Can I please talk to you?"

Matt replied, "I believe you had your chance to talk to me, Amy."

She sighed. So stubborn. "I'm sorry, Matt. You can't stay mad at me like this. I had just lost my boyfriend of over two years. To say I was still unsure of what I wanted was an understatement."

Matt just snorted, then finally replied, "You told me you still loved me. And then left me. I think you said enough, Amy." It annoyed her that he kept saying her name.

"Matt, I do love you. I loved Shane too. I spent over two years of my life with him. We had sex. We talked. We loved each other. Shane knew I'd never be with him for life though. He knew you were the one I truly loved. I needed to realize that he'd not hate me for doing this."

Matt glared at her. "You should have known this from the start, Amy."

Amy was getting mad too. "Matt! Do you not understand that Shane had just died. I was upset, I was guilty. I had been a mess, hell, I'm still a mess. To go and kiss me and add to that mess was not helping me any. You have got to cut me some slack here. I'm just human. I make mistakes."

"Yeah, we can see that from your past," Matt grumbled.

"Matt! Stop it. Look, I came here to apologize. Something… I don't know what, told me to try again. Told me that I should be with you. That you are the one. Told me that you'd understand. Maybe that something was wrong, I don't know. I figured you would too… deep down. Something told me you still loved me like you said you did. Was that a lie?"

Matt's eyes darkened. "Of course not."

"Then why are you denying me now? I gave you my explanation! I'm starting to loose faith here, Matt. Here I am, basically giving you everything here. Don't tell me that I have to go back to my house in shambles again."

Matt whispered, "Don't loose faith."

"Then what?" Amy prompted. "Talk to me, Matt. That's all you have to do." Amy shuddered, remembering he'd used the same words on her not too long ago. "Talk to me then. Stop being so damn stubborn and realize the facts. I love you, you love me."

Matt stared at the ceiling. "Amy…"

_When I lose faith  
__When I lose ground  
__And everything, oh, comes crashing down  
__You raise me up  
__You lift me up  
__You give me love  
__You redeem me_

"Yes, Matt?" Amy whispered.

And there it was again, there was that look that nothing could compete with. Too pairs of eyes stayed locked in a gaze, unmoving. Matt's chocolately, alluring eyes captivated Amy and she wondered how she ever left him all those years ago. Shane knew it, everyone knew it and for once, she knew it too. Matt was her soul-mate. He lurked toward her then, though the gaze didn't unravel. He brushed their hands together, kissing her lips softly.

"I love you," he whispered.

_When I'm out standing on the ledge  
You pull me right back, back from the edge  
You take me in with just a look  
With just a touch_

Their tongues explored the once known territory of each other's mouth, body interlocked in a heated embrace. Matt broke off her, only too recapture the same gaze from seconds ago. "I love you," he whispered once more and kissed her again, like she had been by him ever before.

_You redeem me  
With your love  
You redeem me._

**Because everyone loves Matt and Amy cuteness. :)**


End file.
